Mi linda gatita
by sheblunar
Summary: Tras un accidente con uno de sus hechizos Mana se convierte en una pequeña gatita que se ganara el cariño y la atención del faraón, sin pensar que es su mejor amiga y amor secreto pero nunca se imaginó que esa pequeña gatita a la cual le confesión todo lo que sentía fuera su amiga la que pensaba que había desaparecido y la cual le salvo su vida. AtemxMana y un ligero MahadxIsis


En el patio del castillo se encontraba una joven practicante a hechizara, jugando con uno de sus hechizo ya que su maestro Mahad le había encargado practicar una serie de hechizos que eran complicados pero a la mitad de su tarea Mana se cansó y se puso a jugar con los hechizos pero de un momento a otro empezóa perder el conocimiento, cayendo inconsciente sobre el árido suelo de los jardines del palacio

 **Con Atem.**

El joven faraón se encontraban saliendo de sus clases y decidió ir a visitar a su atolondrada amiga pero antes de que pudiera llegar al lugar un guardia se acercó a el

—Mi señor—dijo el guardia un poco preocupado

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Atem

—El sacerdote Mahad quiere verlo de inmediato—dijo el guardia—Al parecer paso algo con su estudiante

—¡¿Algo le paso a Mana?!—dijo Atem asustado—Llévame con el—mientras le ordenaba

—Sígame señor—dijo el guardia mientras empezaba a llevarlo con Mahad

El joven faraón solo lo seguían en silencia ya que por dentro se moría de la preocupación ya que si a Mana le pasara algo él se moriría, al llegar con Mahad lo encontró revisando los pergaminos que anteriormente Mana se encontraba leyendo

—Mahad que paso—dijo Atem preocupado

—Mana eso es lo que pasa, le encargue que estudiara nuevos hechizos—dijo Mahad mientras su rostro se tornaba preocupado—Esta niña tonta de seguro se puso a jugar y convino los hechizo y tuve un resultado negativo

— ¿Puedes hacer algo?—pregunto Atem

—No le mentiré mi faraón, esto va ser difícil, no sé qué hechizos haya utilizado o como los habrá conjurado

— ** _Mana_** —susurro Atem—Por favor si sabes algo comunícamelo de inmediato, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto pero en su camino piso algo muy familiar para el —Espero que estés bien—mientras tomaba el collar de su amiga y lo apretaba con fuerza con miedo

—Sacerdote Mahad, no cree que le debió decir que era posible que la señorita Mana pudo haber desaparecido para siempre—dijo el guardia

—Él no debe saber eso, no necesitamos preocupar más a nuestro faraón—dijo Mahad

Una semana había pasado desde la desaparición de Mana y Atem no la estaba pasando nada bien, ya que la mayor tiempo se encontraba en su cuarto o en la biblioteca, la desaparición de la pequeña maga le había afectado y mucho y a los sacerdotes se empezaba a preocupar de que su faraón enfermera

—Deberías salir, ella está bien aunque Mana sea un poco atolondrada es fuerte—dijo Mahad—Buscaremos una manera de traerla de vuelta

—Está bien—dijo Atem mientras dejaba su cuarto y salía al patio, suspiro un poco y decidió ir debajo de un árbol, al estar ahí debajo sentado cerro un poco los ojos y recordaba la sonrisa de Mana a los poco minutos sintió una pequeña bola de pelos en su regazo—Hola pequeña—mientras acariciaba las orejas peludas del pequeño gato de pelaje castaño y unos grandes ojos de color esmeralda—Sabes me recuerdas a una muy especial para mí, eres tan linda como ella, te llamare Mana—mientras recibía un gustoso maullido de la gatita—Ven vamos a darte un poco de comida, debes de tener hambre y después cepillaremos ese pelaje que lo necesita—mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina durante el proceso su pequeña compañera se había quedado acurrucada y quedado dormida

— ¿Qué lleva ahí faraón?—pregunto el sacerdote Seth con curiosidad

—Es mi nueva amiga, se llama Mana—dijo Atem mientras acariciaba a la gatita con una gran sonrisa

—Señor que es conveniente llamarla como la aprendiz del sacerdote Mahad—dijo Seth preocupado de que su faraón se estuviera volviendo loco

—Si, además es muy cariñosa—dijo Atem mientras la miraba dormir

—Señor no creo que sea seguro tener ese animal en el palacio, puede que traiga pulgas o cualquier otra cosa que sea un peligro para usted—dijo Seth mientras tomaba bruscamente a la gatita ´Mana´´ del cuello provocando que esta se quejara y despertara asustada—No se preocupe yo me encargo—pero no contaba que Mana comenzara a gruñirle y lograra morderlo logrando sacarle un poco de sangre y por consecuencia la arroyo hacia la pared y lastimando su patita

— ¡Mana!—dijo Atem mientras se acercaba a la pequeña minina que se encontraba lamiendo su patita y soltados pequeños maullidos de dolor—Todo estará bien pequeña—mientras la recogía con cuidado y la acunaba en sus brazos

—Señor yo lo siento—dijo Seth preocupado de que si faraón tomara acciones contra él y que los dioses lo castigaran por dañar a un gato

—Vamos con la curandera necesitas ayuda tú también—dijo Atem mientras le daba la espalda

—Sí señor—dijo Seth mientras seguía a su faraón

Después de unos minutos, la curandera les dijo que el sacerdote Seth se encontraba bien y que no se preocupara por la gatita ya que ella se encontraba en perfecto estado y estaba muy saludable y libre de alguna plaga

—Creo que le debo una disculpa mi faraón—dijo Seth mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

—A mí no es a quien tienes que pedir perdón—dijo Atem mientras miraba a Mana en una de las camas mientras trataba de quitarse la venda de su patita

—Perdón pequeña—dijo Seth mientras la acariciaba con cuidado pero ella solo lo ignoro—Me está ignorando—mientras veía molesto a la pequeña gatita logrando que Atem riera

—Al parecer aun esta resentida contigo—dijo Atem mientras tomaba a Mana en brazos

—Bien mi faraón, solo tiene que cambiar más tarde la venda de su pequeña amiga y estará bien dentro de unos días—dijo una de las curanderas

—Gracias—dijo Atem mientras la volvía a tomar en sus brazos y ella se acurrucaba en el— ¿Han sabido algo de Mana?—pregunto

—No mi señor han no hemos encontrado que hechizo ha utilizado—dijo Seth—Mahad es el que ha trabajado más duro en esto—mientras miraba a su faraón

—Gracias—dijo Atem mientras regresaba a su cuarto, al llegar la bajo con cuidado y la pequeña Mana comenzó a indagar en el cuarto del faraón ya que era la primera vez que entraba ahí, pero algo llamo su atención y fue directo a el—Veo que te gusta, esto le pertenece alguien especial para mí, pero ella en este momento no se encuentra aquí—mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pero en sus ojos se encontraba una gran tristeza, peo al ver eso su pequeña amiga comenzó a frotarse en su piernas—Sabes me recuerdas a ella—mientras sonreía—Que tal si me cuidas esto mientras mi amiga vuelve—mientras sonreía y le ponía el collar

Otra semana paso y todavía no había información sobre Mana para Atem era un martirio ya que temía que jamás volvería a verla o decirle todo lo que sentía por ella pero su pequeña amiga jamás se separó de él lo que hacía que el ánimo del Faraón no decayera

—Bien pequeña ya no tendrás que usar esa molesta venda—dijo Atem mientras le quitaba la venda

— _Gracias Atem_ —maullo Mana mientras lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Atem

—Mi faraón—dijo Isis mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia—Veo que su pequeña amiga le ha ayudado mucho y ella se ha recuperado de su accidente con el sacerdote Seth—mientras la tomaba en brazos y le daba pequeñas caricias que Mana con gusto recibió y soltaba pequeños maullidos—No sé por qué el sacerdote Seth dice que eres un saco de pulgas, eres una hermosa y tienes uno ojos maravillosos—mientras la miraba fijamente—Eres una digna descendiente de Baset

—Mana es una gran compañía—dijo Atem mientras sonreía y miraba atento a los mimos que Isis le estaba haciendo

— ¿Mana?—pregunto Isis confundida

—La nombre Mana ya que me recuerda a ella y al parecer tampoco le agrada mucho mi primo—dijo Atem mientras reía

—Es verdad, cuando la llevo a la junta de consejo le muestra los colmillos y trato de atacarlo—dijo Isis mientras recordaba la última junta que tuvieron

 ** _FLASHBACK…_**

 _Todos los sacerdotes se encontraban esperando al faraón para hablar sobre las peticiones de las personas del reino y los asuntos de importancia y los bandidos que recientemente empezaban a llegar a la ciudad_

 _—_ _A tardado mucho nuestro faraón—dijo Seth mientras miraba a los demás sacerdotes—De seguro debe estar jugando con ese saco de pulgas—mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

 _—_ _¿Saco de pulgas?—pregunto Mahad_

 _—_ _Si, al parecer nuestro faraón ha tomado como mascota un gato cajellero—dijo Seth—Por suerte no está enferma—mientras les enseñaba su herida y lo ocurrido_

 _—_ _No es para tanto—dijo Mahad mientras miraba hacia la puerta donde el faraón junto con una gatita castaña que le recordaba alguien_

 _—_ _Además la pobre solo se defendía—dijo Atem mientras se sentaba en su lugar_

 _—_ _Esta pequeña, no puede ser todo lo que dices Seth, mírala es hermosa además a nuestro faraón no le molesta su compañía—dijo Shimon mientras acariciaba a la pequeña gatita_

 _—_ _Tsk para mi sigue siendo un saco de pulgas—dijo Seth mientras miraba a la pequeña felina con ojos de pocos amigos, pero ella le siseo y empezaba a mostrar sus colmillos_

 _—_ _Al parecer no le caes bien—dijo Isis mientras reia_

 _—_ _Tuvieron un mal encuentro—dijo Atem—Ella lo mordió y el por accidente la arroyo hacia la pared—mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para que se calmara_

 _—_ _Cómo pudiste hacer eso a esta linda gatita—dijo Isis mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Además que recuerda que uno de nuestros dioses es la gran diosa Baset y ella es un gato_

 _Una semana después de eso Seth tuvo que tratarla como si fuera la joya más valiosa del palacio y Mana disfrutaba todo esto_

 ** _Fin del Flasback…_**

—Si esta pequeña estuvo muy consentida, por un momento me puse celoso de que ella estuviera más tiempo con Seth que conmigo—dijo Atem —Bien Isis iré a descansar un poco

—Está bien, no lo molesto más—dijo Isis mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

Al llegar hacia su habitación se recostó en la cama mientras la tomaba a Mana y la ponía en su regazos

—Sabes, te contare un secreto—dijo Atem mientras miraba a su peluda amiga—Hay una persona muy especial para mi ella es mi mejor amiga la conozco desde pequeños—hizo una pequeña pausa—Ella desapareció al tratar de practicar nuevos hechizos es un poco lenta pero será una gran hechicera, quiero que regrese la amo mucho para perderla ahora que he descubierto estos sentimientos hacia ella—mientras empezaba a llorar y la abrazaba con cuidado pero Mana se encargó de limpiar esas lagrimas provocando que Atem sonriera un poco—Gracias a ti he podido estar un poco mejor, a ella le caerías muy bien serian grandes amigas—mientras la miraba a los ojos y sus miradas de cruzaban pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la acción que hiso su compañera ya que lamio sus labios y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en ella y Atem solo beso su frente—Ahora vamos a descansar—mientras se recostaba en su cama y Mana se acomodaba cerca de su cara

— _Mi faraón yo también lo amo_ —dijo Mana mientras lo miraba dormir— _Espero poder volver a mi forma—_ mientras ponía su patita en la mejilla de Atem en forma cariñosa— _Tengo que ver a mi maestro_ —mientras salía del cuarto de Atem y empezaba a buscar a Mahad _—¿Dónde estarás Mahad?_

—No esa la compañera de Atem—dijo Isis mientras miraba a la gatita buscando alguien

—Al parecer si es—dijo Mahad mientras la miraba—Me creerás loco pero juraría que esa gata es Mana

—Sabes lo mismo pensó cuando la conocí, su aura tiene una gran similitud con la de ella—dijo Isis—¿Por qué no le preguntamos?—mientras miraba a Mahad

—Sabes lo que estás diciendo es demasiado burdo—dijo Mahad serio, tenía la esperanza de que Isis tuviera la verdad

Isis recogió con cuidado ha Mana y la miraba con cuidado buscando algún parecido así que decidió hacer su pregunta

—¿Eres tu Mana?—pregunto Isis mientras la miraba fijamente

— _Si Isis, necesito encontrar al maestro Mahad_ —pero lo único que salían de ella eran pequeños maullidos

—Isis eso no demuestra nada—dijo Mahad perdiendo la esperanza, pero al ver que no le creía su maestro Mana salto de los brazos de Isis y corrió a donde se encontraban sus hechizos

—Vamos a seguirla—dijo Isis mientras empezaba a seguir a Mana y Mahad después de un momento las siguió

Al llegar al lugar donde ella practicaba sus hechizos empezó a buscar los hechizos de los cuales había estado practicando

— _Donde están_ —dijo Mana preocupada mientras empezaba a buscarlos pero después de unos minutos logro encontrarlos—Las encontré—las tomo con cuidado y se las entregó a Mahad y el las empezó a leer

—Aprendiz tonta—dijo Mahad mientras la tomaba del cuello y la empezaba regañar—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no mezcles los hechizos—Mientras Mana solo la miraba con unos ojitos de borrego a medio morir—Ni creas que me convencerás

—Ahora sabemos en donde ha estado Mana todo este tiempo—dijo Isis—El faraón estará un poco más tranquilo al saber que Mana tuvo todo este tiempo con el—mientras soltaba un pequeña risa al recordar todo lo que hiso Seth con ella

—¿De qué ríes?—pregunto Mahad mientras miraba a Isis

—Cuando Seth se entere de que le estuvo sirviendo a Mana toda una semana no lo va a tomar nada bien—dijo Isis

—Hay que decirle al faraón lo que acabamos de descubrir—dijo Mahad mientras ponía a Mano en el suelo

—Mejor mañana en estos momentos debe de estar dormido—dijo Isis mientras miraba a Mahad

—Está bien dejemos esta noche descansar a nuestro faraón y tu—dijo Mahad señalando a Mana—Iras a tu habitación a dormir

— _Pero Mahad_ —dijo Mana que para ellos fue un solo maullido en forma de queja

—Nada de quejas y a su cuarto señorita—dijo Mahad mientras le señalaba a Mana la dirección hacia su cuarto

—Mahad, no crees que nuestro faraón se preocupara por no ver a su pequeña amiga con el—dijo Isis mientras le sonreía hacia Mana

—Está bien solo por esta vez—suspiro Mahad

— _Gracias Isis_ —maulló Mana feliz mientras regresaba al cuarto del faraón

—Esta niña —dijo Mahad

—Deberías dejarla Mahad, su destino con el del faraón ya está unido y no creo nada pueda romper ese lazo—dijo Isis mientras sonreía

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Atem había decidió llevar a su pequeña amiga a dar una vuelta por el rio Nilo, había tomado su caballo favorito y con cuidado puso a su amiga en una pequeña bolsa y la ato con cuidado en la silla del caballo, logro salir sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta, al llegar dejo al caballo pastar un poco y decidió que su pequeña amiga explorar un poco

—Pare ser un gato te gusta mucho el agua—dijo Atem mientras miraba como Mana jugaba en el rio feliz

— _El agua está muy fresca Atem, metete conmigo_ —Maullo Mana feliz pero solo Atem rio pero Mana al ver que Atem no le hacía caso salió del rio y al llegar con él lo tomo de su capa y la empezaba a jalar

—Está bien pequeña vamos—dijo Atem mientras la seguía, se quitó la capa y se metía con ella a jugar en el agua—Hace mucho que no hacia esto, la última vez fue cuando Mana y yo eremos niño

— _Si lo recuerdo faraón, terminamos en la cama con fiebre por tres días_ —dijo Mana pero solo a los oídos de Atem eran maullidos

—Me gustaría entenderte y saber que dices—dijo Atem mientras la tomaba en brazos—Ven vamos a secarte no me gustaría que te enfermara

— _Pero usted también necesita secarse_ —dijo Mana mientras lo miraba a los ojos

—No te preocupes yo estaré bien—dijo Atem mientras se sentaba en la tierra árida y con su capa comenzó a secar el pelaje de su compañera que debes en cuando soltaba pequeños ronroneos

— _Ojala pudiera estar así siempre con usted_ —dijo Mana mientras frotaba su cara con las manos de el

—Sabes contigo me siento más tranquilo—dijo Atem mientras la miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su cabeza, pero la atención de la gatita ahora se posaba en unas pequeñas flores que estaban cerca del rio—Espera aquí—la puso sobre la capa y fue a recoger un pequeño ramo de flores—Para ti—mientras la acomodaba entre el collar

— _Gracias_ —dijo Mana mientras se sonrojaba un poco

—Ven vamos regresemos al palacio antes de que Mahad mande a buscarnos—dijo Atem mientras tomaba a su compañera y partían hacia el palacio

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Mahad mientras lo miraba con los brazos cruzados

—Faraon sabe que no debe salir solo es muy peligroso—dijo Mahad mientras le ayudaba con el caballo

—Lose Mahad pero no nos pasó nada malo, además quería salir un poco—dijo Atem

—Para la próxima vez lleva a sus guardias señor—dijo Mahad mientras los miraba a los dos—Mi señor puede venir más tarde tengo que darle una noticia, es de suma importencia que usted venga

—Está bien Mahad estaré ahí más tarde—dijo Atem mientras regresaba a su habitación

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación Mana empezó a comportarse una manera hostil ya que se mantenía mirando fijamente la puerta

—¿Qué pasa pequeña?—pregunto Atem preocupado por el comportamiento de la pequeña ya que jamás la había visto comportarse así

— _Aléjese de que faraón algo no está bien_ —dijo Mana desesperada

—Mana que pasa—dijo Atem mientras se ponía a su altura y trataba de acariciarla

— _Perdóneme faraón_ —dijo Mana mientras le mordía la mano tratando de que no entrara al cuarto

—Basta—dijo Atem de manera fría mientras miraba a Mana—Me estas lastimado—mientras de una forma brusca logro zafarse de los colmillos de ella—Cuando regrese espero no verte aquí, Seth tenía razón—mientras se alejaba de ahí para ir a curar su mano

— _Lo siento mi faraón_ —dijo Mana mientras lo miraba cabizbaja y entraba a la habitación en forma de defensa— _Donde estas_ —mientras buscaba al intruso

 **Con Atem…**

Antes de que llegara con las curanderas se encontró con Mahad e Isis

—Buenas tardes faraón—dijo Isis mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

—Faraón—dijo Mahad mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia pero había notado la herida en la mano—¿Quién se atrevido lastimarlo?—mientras tomaba su mano y la empezaba a curar

—Fue Mana—dijo Atem un poco decepcionado del comportamiento de su amiga peluda

— ¡¿Mana?!—pregunto Mahad confundida

—Está seguro señor, ella no sería capaz de lastimarlo—dijo Isis preocupada de que Mana poco a poco a estuviera perdiendo su conciencia—Mahad debemos encontarla antes de que sea tarde

—¿Qué está pasando?—los miro Atem confundidos

—Encontremos primero a Mana y luego le explicaremos señor—dijo Mahad mientras seguía al faraón

—Espero que aun siga en el palacio—dijo Atem serio aun le dolía que esa pequeña gatita le hubiera hecho daño

 **Con Mana…**

Con cuidado se acercó a la cama de su faraón y poco a poco fue acercándose a la almohada del faraón en donde se encontraba debajo de ella una cobra real la cual también estaba atentan a los movimientos de ella, poco a poco se fue acechando y Mana intento morderla pero la cobra fue hábil y logro esquivarla pero la cobra no se quedó seria y trato de morder a Mana pero ella la esquivo pero en lo que trataba de morderla otra vez Mana logro tirarla de la cama y saltar sobre ella pero la cobra fue más inteligente y logro escapar de ella pero Mana no dejaría que saliera de ese cuarto empezó a morderla de la cola lo que provoco que la cobra lograr morderla, pero aun así Mana no dejaría escapar a la cobra, ella no dejaría que algo dañara a su faraón

 **Con Atem…**

Al llegar a su cuarto se llevó una sorpresa al ver que se encontraba desordenado y la jarra del agua se encontraba rota y las mantas de su alcoba se encontraban tiradas en el suelo

—Creo fue una mala idea haber conservado a Mana—dijo Atem frustrado y empezó a recoger las cosas y a tomar parte de las mantas pero antes de que pudiera recogerlas Isis lo detuvo

—Espere faraón—dijo Isis y con sumo cuidado se acercó a donde se encontraban y quito la manta encontrándose con la cobra

—Cuidado—dijo Mahad mientras sacaba su báculo para hacerse cargo pero noto que no se movía—Está muerta—pero de igual manera la hizo desaparecer pero un pequeño quejido llamo la atención de él y se acercó más y quito por completo la manta encontrándose con su aprendiz respirando con dificultad—Mana—la acuno con cuidado en sus brazos y revisaba si tuviera alguna mordida de la serpiente, pero salta de los brazos de Mahad con dificultad y se acercó a Atem con mucha dificultad y froto su cara en las piernas de el

—Así que por eso no querías que entrara a mi habitación—dijo Atem mientras la tomaba en brazos y ella lamia la mano donde lo había mordido—Descansa pequeña ahora tenemos que ir a curarte—mientras acariciaba su cabeza y comenzaba a asustarse ya que la respiración de su pequeña amiga comenzaba a disminuir

— _Tengo mucho sueño_ —dijo Mana mientras cerraba sus ojos poco a poco

—Por favor no te duermas—dijo Atem mientras intentaba despertarla y la abraza con cuidado—No me abandones tu tambien—mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

—Mi señor—dijo Isis—Permítanme a Mana tenemos que ir a que la curen antes de que sea demasiado tarde—mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba a la pequeña gata con cuidado—Haremos todo lo posible para salvarla—mientras salía con ella—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde

—Faraón espere—dijo Mahad mientras lo tomaba del hombro—Tengo que decirle algo importante

—Que es más importa que estar con ella—dijo Atem desesperado quería estar con su pequeña amiga, no quería perder a otra persona que quería

—Es de eso mismo mi señor—dijo Mahad—Esa gata es Mana—mientras miraba la reacción de su faraón

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—pregunto el con sorpresa

—Al parecer Mana no despareció como nosotros pensábamos si no se convirtió en un gato—dijo Mahad

—Todo ese tiempo fue ella—dijo Atem mientras recordaba su confección y el beso que ella le dio—Tengo que ir con ella—mientras salía corriendo a la cámara donde se encontraban las curanderas

—Mi señor no puede pasar—dijo una de las curanderas

—Déjalo pasar—dijo Isis mientras salía y miraba al faraón

—Gracias Isis—dijo Atem mientras entraba y observaba que en una de las camas se encontraba Mana ya con verdadera forma y unos de sus brazos se encontraba vendado y un paño en su frente—Hemos preparado un brebaje pero no hemos sido capaces de que lo beba—mientras miraba a Mana

—Yo me encargo—dijo Atem mientras tomaba de las manos de isis el pequeño frascos, se sentó en la camilla en la que se encontraba Mana y acaricio su mejilla con suma delicadeza—No dejare que te vayas sin decirte que eres una persona especial para mí, eres más que una amiga—abrió el frasco con sumo cuidado y bebió un poco del líquido y con cuidado abrió un poco la boca de Mana y junto sus labios para que pudiera pasarle la medicina aunque había aprovechado esta vez para el besarla—Por favor lucha—mientras la abrazaba

—Dejémoslo a solas—dijo Isis mientras salía junta con las curanderas

—Debes de ser fuerte Mana, sin ti quien me ayudaría a escapar del palacio o hacerle bromas a los sacerdotes—dijo Atem mientras la miraba—Cuando desapareciste pensé que una parte de mi había muerto pero cuando me encontré con una pequeña gatita—mientras reía un poco y acariciaba su cabello—Me recordó a ti y eso me dio un impulso, todo lo que te dije es verdad y ya no quiero mantener todos estos sentimientos en secreto—mientras retiraba el paño y besaba su frente—Por favor despierta Mana

La noche paso y Atem no se separó de ella, se encargaba de cambiarle la venda y limpiar la herida como y le hablaba de sus recuerdos con ella cuando eran niños o cuando practicaban con Mahad, poco a poco Atem se había quedado dormido apoyando su cabeza en la cama y usaba una de sus brazos como almohada y la otra sujetaba la mano de Mana

La mañana llego y con ella un nuevo día Atem fue el primero en despertar y rezo a los dioses que Mana despertara pero ella aún seguía dormida, las semanas comenzaban a pasar y Aten cada vez se preocupaba más todas las noches les rezaba a los dioses esperando que Mana despertara pero ella seguían aun en el aquel sueño eterno, pero los dioses

—¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto desorientada Mana mientras trataba de sentarse

—Con cuidado Mana—dijo Atem mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

—Faraón—dijo Mana—¿Qué paso?—le pregunto pero en vez de recibir una respuesta Atem la abrazo con mucha fuerza como si alguien se la pudiera llevar

—Nos preocupaste mucho—dijo Atem mientras la miraba a los ojos y acariciaba una de sus mejillas—Creí que jamás despertarías—mientras volvía abrazarla

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto más confundida Mana pero la voz de Mahad los interrumpió

—Lo que paso mi alumna despistada fue que volviste a jugar con los hechizos pero salvaste la vida de nuestro faraón—dijo Mahad mientras sonreía—Nos alegra volver a verte

—Mahad tienes razón me has salvado la vida Mana—dijo Atem mientras le sonreía—Y me ayudaste cuando supuestamente desapareciste

—Si fuera por mi daría mi propia vida para que a usted no le falta nada—dijo Mana

—Mahad nos podrías dejar solos por favor—dijo Atem

—Por supuesto faraón—dijo Mahad mientras hacia una reverencia y salía con una sonrisa en el rostro—Ya es momento de que confiesen sus sentimientos—mientras reía un poco—Mi señor su hijo por fin ha madurada—mientras miraba hacia el cielo

 **Mientras tanto con Atem y Mana…**

—Faraón—dijo Mana un poco nerviosa

—Atem, desde ahora en adelante dime Atem—mientras sonreia—Mana, para mi eres una persona muy especial, eres más que una amiga para mí—mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?—dijo Mana nerviosa

—Mana, quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga—dijo Atem mientras sonreía pero dejando en Mana una cara de pánico—Porque quiero que de ahora en adelante seas mi reina—mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un dulce beso en sus labios

—Entonces así fue como papá te dijo sus sentimientos—dijo una pequeña de grandes ojos color morado y con una gran cabellera castaña

—Si pequeña Nuru—dijo Mana mientras sonreía y cepillaba el cabello de su pequeña hija

—Si tu madre jamás hubiera jugado con esos hechizos yo jamás hubiera podido admitir mis sentimientos hacia ella—dijo Atem mientras abrazaba a Mana por la cintura

—Atem—dijo Mana avergonzada

—Pero aun así me alegra de que todo esto pasara—dijo Atem mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su esposa—Por que pude conseguir a una gran reina y a una hermosa princesa—mientras sonreía—Ahora Nuru es hora de dormir—mientras iba con su hija y la arropaba con cuidado

—Buenas noches papá y mamá—dijo Nuru mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir

Mientras Atem y Mana daban un paseo por los jardines del pasillo recordaban viejos momentos

—De verdad me alegra que ese día jugaras con esos hechizos—dijo Atem mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la miraba a los ojos

—Y a mí—dijo Mana—Además de que logre estar contigo te salve la vida—mientras reía

—Ni me lo recuerdes esas semanas fueron las más tormentosas para mí—dijo Atem—Pero le doy las gracias a los dioses de que te trajeron a mis brazos—mientras la besaba y ella correspondía aquel amor con ternura y lo abrazaba por el cuello para atraerlo más a ella

Mientras en la biblioteca del palacio Isis y Mahad se encontraban hablando de cierta pareja de reyes

—Vez te dije que todo iba a salir bien, si nosotros no hubiéramos hecho esto ellos dos tal vez nunca hubieran estado juntos—dijo Isis mientras tomaba un poco de té

—Lose pero nunca pensé que casi se nos saldría de la manos, cuando paso el accidente de la cobra pensé que Mana moriría—dijo Mahad

—Pero ella está aquí—dijo Isis mientras se levantaba—Pero al final todo salió bien y nuestro faraón pudo encontrar a su reina y darle al reino una heredera y a ti una pequeña copia de Mana—mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Mahad y lo besaba

—Tienes razón—dijo el mientras la abrazaba—Pero doy gracias a los dioses que la pequeña princesa tenga más del carácter de su padre que de su madre—mientras reía

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Los personajes de Yuguioh no me pertenecen solo el personaje de Nuru**

 **Espero que les guste este One-shot de esta linda pareja con un ligero toque de Mahas e Isis**

 **Nuru: nacida durante el día**


End file.
